


Umi no oto

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Beaches, Betrayal, Break Up, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: El mar estaba agitado, oscuro, reflejaba el cielo nublado encima.Suspiró.Era una buena expresión de su humor también.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Umi no oto

**Umi no oto**

**(El sonido del mar)**

Yuya se había despertado con la sensación de una brisa suave en la piel.

Se había dado vuelta una o dos veces entre las sábanas, en esa cama que ocupaba a solas, no teniendo éxito de decidirse a levantarse.

Al final abrió los ojos, esperando de ver el sol entrar de las persianas semi-abiertas.

Fue acogido, en cambio, de un aire gris, y focalizándose mejor en la sensación en su piel, la encontró raramente fresca.

Se levantó despacio, yendo a abrir la ventana.

El mar estaba agitado, oscuro, reflejaba el cielo nublado encima.

Suspiró.

Era una buena expresión de su humor también.

Estaba en Okinawa desde poco más de dos días.

Acabados los conciertos, Chinen y él habían tenido unos días libres, y había pensado de aprovecharlos con esa breve vacación, esperando de animar al menor.

Hasta ese momento, había claramente fracasado.

No sabía decir con seguridad lo que pasaba con Yuri.

Últimamente estaba más y más lejos, como si estuviera perdido en su mundo, y él no pudiera alcanzarlo.

Le acordaba de esos momentos que remontaban a poco tiempo atrás, cuando se encerraba en sí mismo, ponía ese aire desacato y se mostraba hostil con todo el mundo, con él también.

Takaki la había tomado como una fase, había esperado que pasara, y cuando había ocurrido el chico había empezado a sonreír de vuelta.

No estaba siempre feliz, pero trataba de serlo, y eso parecía suficiente.

Yuya suspiró, moviendo la mirada en la visual desde la habitación del hotel.

Vio a Chinen sentado en un banco cerca de la playa; no había nadie alrededor, los pocos bañistas que estaban en la ciudad en esa estación probablemente habían sido desalentados por el tiempo.

Yuri estaba sentado desordenadamente, la mirada hacia el mar, y aunque no pudiera ver su expresión, Yuya se la imaginaba muy bien.

Veía la ceja levantada, veía los ojos tristes, lo veía morderse el labio hasta herirlo, hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Suspiró, otra vez.

Había perdido la cuenta de los suspiros desperdiciados con los malhumores de Yuri.

Desvió con dificultad la mirada del chico y fue hacia la maleta, sacando un pulóver liviano que se puso encima de la camiseta que usaba como pijama.

Luego se puso chancletas a los pies y tomó la llave de la habitación, saliendo para ir a alcanzarlo.

No tenía muchas ganas.

Desde cuando había empezado a verle esa mirada en los ojos tenía temor de acercarse, como si el menor pudiera improvisamente decirle algo que no le habría gustado.

Sin embargo, no podía frenar sus ganas de saber qué le pasara por la cabeza, lo que lo atormentaba, de preguntarle la razón de esa melancolía.

Se sentía culpable al pensar que tendría que haberlo entendido solo, pero había renunciado tiempo atrás en comprender la lógica de Chinen.

Sus razonamientos y sus pensamientos siempre le escapaban, haciéndolo sentir impotente cuando lo veía en ese estado.

Le habría gustado poderlo consolar, poder hacer algo para borrar esa tristeza por sus ojos, pero no podía hacerlo sin su ayuda.

Se fue en paso lento hacia de él, parándose detrás del banco y arrodillándose, cruzando los brazos encima a la cabecera y apoyando el mentón en esos.

“Buenos días, Chii.” murmuró.

El menor no sobresaltó, y Yuya pensó que lo hubiera oído llegar.

No se miraron. Se quedaron ambos con los ojos fijos en la línea del horizonte, sin decirse ni una palabra.

Unos minutos después, cuando Takaki se cansó con esa posición, se puso en pie y se sentó a su lado, finalmente mirándolo.

Chinen tenía la expresión que había imaginado viéndolo por la ventana.

Los ojos expresaban sólo melancolía, y le hizo daño verlos.

Suspiró y le pasó suavemente una mano en la cara, despacio, como si tuviera miedo de ser alejado.

El menor no lo hizo, pero ni siquiera mostró interés por ese toque.

Se comportaba como si Yuya no existiera, y el mayor sentía una punzada al corazón al verse ignorado de esa manera, aún más porque no conocía la razón.

Retrajo la mano, titubeando, antes de hablar.

“¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?” le preguntó, en tono coloquial, como si el comportamiento del menor fuera absolutamente normal.

“Mucho. No dormí bien esta noche, y en cuanto amaneció salí y di un paseo en la playa. Luego vine a sentarme aquí.” explicó, en tono neutral.

Yuya no se descuidó.

“¿Por qué no dormiste bien?” preguntó, hesitando, como si en realidad no quisiera conocer la respuesta a su pregunta.

Chinen se encogió de hombros; luego se levantó del banco y se puso a caminar despacio cerca de la orilla.

En aire más confundido, Takaki lo siguió.

“Tenía demasiados pensamientos en la cabeza, eso es todo.” murmuró, evasivo, mientras se bajaba y recogía unas piedras, echándolas al mar.

Takaki no tenía ganas de saber. No, porque sus discusiones con Yuri, su continuo tratar de ir más allá de lo que el menor le decía, nunca llevaba algo bueno.

Sin embargo, aunque no queriendo saber, no podía ignorar el problema esperando que desapareciera solo.

Había esperado demasiado tiempo. Había esperado que la cantidad de trabajo se redujera, había esperado que pasara tiempo, había esperado hasta que no habían llegado en Okinawa, siempre esperando de despertarse una mañana y encontrarlo a su lado en la cama, quizás con una sonrisa, con el aire de quien no tenía ni un pensamiento desagradable en la cabeza.

Y el hecho que nada hubiera cambiado durante las semanas pasadas lo frustraba.

“¿Quieres decirme qué pasa contigo, Yuri?” le preguntó, cauto, sabiendo bien que no le gustaban preguntas tan directas.

El menor, de hecho, levantó una ceja, y se giró el tiempo necesario para echarle un vistazo, de que Yuya ni pudo entender el significado.

“No pasa nada, Yuya.” contestó, de manera demasiado construida y automática para que pudiera exigir de hacerla pasar por verdad.

Takaki hizo un sonido desdeñoso, cogiéndole un brazo y obligándolo a girarse.

“Por favor, Chii... no es necesario que me engañes.” le dijo sólo, con expresión un poco enojada.

Estaba harto de tener que seguir luchando contra su obstinación, estaba harto de tener que sacarle las palabras de boca.

Estaba harto de todo, y le habría gustado que por una vez fuera Chinen a dar un paso en su dirección; pero había dejado de esperárselo desde hace demasiado tiempo ya.

El chico se liberó bruscamente de su agarre, girándose de vuelta y volviendo a caminar hacia el agua, sentándose en la última franja de arena que no estaba tocada por las olas.

Luego se giró a mirar a Yuya, haciéndole seña de sentarse a su lado.

El mayor tenía ganas de escaparse, porque odiaba esa mirada en los ojos de su novio, odiaba sus implicaciones.

Pero no lo hizo.

Había esperado demasiado tiempo para poderse permitir de escaparse.

Fue a su lado, sentándose cruzando las piernas, sin mirarlo.

Prefería quedarse con los ojos fijos en el mar mientras Chinen le hablaba, prefería no estar obligado a ver su cara, prefería que el menor no viera la suya.

Sin embargo, Yuri no hablaba.

Suspiraba de vez en cuando, y seguía callándose.

Pero Yuya ya no tenía gana de insistir, y no iba a hacerlo.

Sólo se quedó quieto a su lado, porque después de todo el tiempo que había pasado rumiando sobre lo que podía hacer para hacerlo estar mejor, seguro unos minutos más no iban a cambiar mucho.

“Yuya...” dijo luego el menor, girándose hacia de él. “Ya no te quiero.”

Takaki se quedó inmóvil.

No sentía nada.

El tono como se lo había dicho, sus ojos fríos, su actitud directa, que siempre había odiado.

Se levantó despacio, sin dejar de mirarlo.

“¿Qué quiere decir que ya no me quieres?” preguntó, en baja voz, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Chinen se puso en pie también, encogiéndose de hombros, la mirada fija en la arena.

“Quiere decir lo que dije. No puedes decirme que no te diste cuenta del hecho que... las cosas cambiaron, que últimamente no hay nada bueno. ¿Me equivoco?” preguntó, volviendo a atormentarse las palmas con las uñas.

Yuya le tomó el mentón con una mano, obligándolo a levantar los ojos.

“Claro que me di cuenta, Yuri. ¿Cómo podría no haberme dado cuenta del hecho que me hables apenas, que no te interesa nada de lo que hago, que nada está bien contigo? Pero esperé que pasara, hice todo lo que podía para tratar de hacerte al menos un poco más feliz... ¡no me parece que sea esto el agradecimiento que merezco!” le dijo, acalorado.

No sabía exactamente como sentirse; sólo sabía que las palabras de Chinen retumbaban en su cabeza, y lo más trataba de entender, lo menos tenían sentido.

 _Ya no te quiero_.

Después del tiempo pasado juntos, ¿era todo lo que merecía?

Esas palabras sin sentimiento, sin remordimiento, esa mirada desacata, ¿Cómo si fuera su culpa?

“Lo sé qué trataste, Yuuyan. Pero... yo traté también. Traté de quedarme contigo, traté de fingir que todo estuviera bien, traté de decirme que sólo es una fase, pero ya no lo creo. Yo...” titubeó, bajando de vuelta la mirada. “Soy enamorado de Ryosuke.” murmuró, y Yuya lo dejó como si su hombro quemara.

Se sentía como si le faltara el aliento, como si lo que acababa de decirle rematara las cosas, como si hubiera estado seguro de haber llegado al hondo del abismo, y hubiera vuelto a caer.

Se giró, dirigiéndose de vuelta hacia la calle, hacia el hotel.

Dondequiera estuviera yendo, quería que fuera lo más lejos posible de Chinen, pero el menor no se lo permitió.

“Yuuyan, espera... ¡déjame explicar!” le dijo, cogiéndole la muñeca. El mayor se escapó del agarre, volviendo a mirarlo con un aire que esperaba expresara todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Miraba a Chinen frente a sí, y sólo sentía odio.

Todo el amor, todo el deseo de hacerlo estar mejor, todo lo que había pasado durante las semanas pasadas para tratar de devolver la sonrisa a su cara... todo había desaparecido en las palabras de Yuri, y ahora sólo sentía una inmensa sensación de vacío.

“¿Qué hay de explicar, Chinen? ¿Qué hay de decir? ¿No es suficiente decir que no me quieres, que estás enamorado de alguien que no soy yo?” dijo, sarcástico. “Sólo me habría gustado que me lo dijera antes, al menos habría evitado de estar mal porque pensaba que tú estuvieras mal también.” añadió, sintiendo la voz temblarle.

Pero no tenía intención de llorar. No tenía intención de darle esta satisfacción, de darle tanta importancia.

Aunque la tuviera, y él se sintiera roto en dos en ese momento.

Sólo le habría gustado desaparecer.

“Lo sé qué me equivoqué. Lo sé qué te doy asco, sé qué debería habértelo dicho antes. Hace días que pienso en cómo hacer y trato de ordenar mis pensamientos. Busqué algo que me mantuviera atado a ti, Yuya, pero lo más lo pienso lo menos encuentro una solución. Y lo siento, pero ya no puedo sentir nada por ti.” le dijo, en tono tan firme y tan determinado de hacerle daño a Takaki, que se había esperado un mínimo de emoción al menos en el momento cuando lo estaba dejando.

Pero sabía de no poderse esperar nada así por su parte, sabía con qué mecanismos funcionaba la mente de Chinen, y siempre se había equivocado creyendo posible infringir ese muro que los separaba, esa constante sensación de sentir por él siempre un poco más de lo que Chinen sentía por él.

Lo miró unos segundos más, y luego no tuvo éxito de aguantarse y le dio una bofetada en la cara.

Probablemente le había hecho daño, y mucho, pero no le importó nada.

No podía compararse con lo que acababa de hacerle él.

El menor se llevó una mano a la mejilla, como para parar la quemazón.

Y luego, se fue.

No le dijo nada más, no exigió darle otras explicaciones, no defendió sus elecciones.

Se fue al hotel, dejando a Yuya solo en la playa, dejándose detrás el rastro de sus palabras.

Takaki se quedó quieto unos minutos, antes de arrodillarse en la arena.

Se había acabado.

Hasta unos minutos antes había esperado de poder resolver todo, de poder volver a Tokyo con un Chinen feliz, de poder retomar donde lo habían dejado.

No iba a pasar nada de eso.

Y no se trataba de Yamada, no se trataba del así llamado amor que Chinen declaraba por él, porque Yuya sabía qué no podía ser real.

Porque Yuri, lo había ensayado en su piel, no podía amar, no sin herir a los que estaban a su alrededor, no sin causar heridas irreparables en el corazón de quien tratara de hacerlo feliz.

Y Yuya iba a llevar esas cicatrices para siempre.

Porque había intentado, y no había servido de nada.

Porque no había devuelto la sonrisa a la cara de Chinen, y Chinen se la había robado de la suya.

Se echó a llorar, sollozó, echó un grito, tratando de sacar de sí todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Y luego se calló, quedándose quieto escuchando el ruido de las olas en la orilla.

Todo lo que quería oír ese día, era el sonido del mar.

Y en cambio, había de fondo el chirrido de su corazón que se agrietaba.


End file.
